Les Oubliés
by Pendule
Summary: Fanfiction sur la série Unknown Movies de Inthepanda, Fin alternative mais il est préférable de mater U-M avant, Au moins pour votre culture personnelle ;) (Modification de ma précédente fic du nom de "Unknown Movies) Allez, bonne lecture !


**Titre :** **Les oubliés.**

 **Auteur :** Pendule.

 **Raiting :** K, je pense.

 **Disclaimer :** Inthepanda  & Le Fossoyeur de Films sont leurs propres tuteurs légaux.

 **Genre :** One-Shot, Death-fic et songfic.

Note de l'auteur :

Tout d'abord, c'est une sorte de réecriture, j'avais placé ce One-Shot dans l'univers de Naruto mais avec le temps je trouve cela inadapté, du coup revoici cette histoire dans son univers d'origine ~

C'est une songfic (Chanson 1, épisode 10, Unknown Movies), mais en même temps c'est inspiré d'une émission ( Il serait préférable de voir les chroniques avant de lire cette fiction) J'espère que ça vous plaira, ah oui j'oubliais, la scène se passe dans l'épisode n°10 de Unknown Movies par Inthepanda. La fiction ne spoil pas la série, la fin de la saison 1 diffère de celle-ci. Présences de paroles provenant de phrases des personnages et des chansons de l'épisode 10.

 **Les oubliés.**

Lui.

Il est tueur.

Pas celui qui tue par erreur, par défense ou parce qu'on l'y emploie.

Non.

Lui tue par pulsion.

Ou plutôt, par passion.

Il se filme.

Poste ses vidéos sur youtube.

Il accompagne ses actes par des présentations de films inconnus.

Unknown Movies.

C'est le nom de sa "chronique".

Il est seul.

N'as plus de famille.

Il s'est vengé d'eux.

Il les as tués.

Pourtant il continue.

Plus rien ne l'empêche de mourir.

Plus rien ne le retient ici-bas.

Pourtant il reste.

Seul.

Il y a bien cet homme...

Un inspecteur.

Depuis le début, il le traque.

Il ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il mourra.

Il le sait.

Il l'a déjà retrouvé.

Deux fois.

Mais Il s'est échappé.

Ils se sont fait face.

Une fois.

Il a tué devant lui.

Et ses yeux verts-gris ont vacillés.

Est-ce lui, lui qui le pousse à vivre ?

Sûrement est-ce la faute de ses yeux.

Deux gouffres trompeurs.

Il le sait.

S'il plonge son regard trop longtemps, il s'y perdra.

Les films sont bien loins maintenant.

Oubliés à présent.

Il le veut.

Cet homme sera à lui.

Il l'est désormais.

En ce jour, il a réussi.

Ils sont morts et lui est à ses côtés.

Il est calme.

Il le regarde.

Il ne dit rien.

Il ne tente rien.

« _Tu es enfin là... »_

 _« Tu ne partiras jamais, c'est hors de question... »_

 _«_ _ **Je le sais,**_

 _«_ _ **Je ne compte pas partir...**_ _»_

« _Vraiment ? Laisse moi rire... »_

 _« **Je n'ai rien à perdre, de toute façon...** »_

 _« Que veux tu dire…? »_

 _« **Que je suis seul...** »_

 _« Tu ne le seras jamais autant que moi... »_

 _« **Que crois-tu ? Que tu es le seul à avoir souffert ?** »_

 _« Non... Seulement... Je..._

 _Désolé. »_

 _« **Pourquoi t'excuse-tu ?** »_

 _« Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me coincer ? »_

« _**Parce que nous sommes semblables...**_ _»_

 _« Et puis-je savoir sur quels critères ? »_

 _«_ _ **La solitude...**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **On à toujours été seuls, mais moi j'ai choisi le droit chemin, contrairement à toi...**_ _»_

 _« Tu me blâme...? »_

 _« **Non, tu n'es coupable de rien** » _

_« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi... »_

 _« **Je ne joue pas.** »_

 _« Mensonge ! »_

 _« **Quel en serait l'intérêt dis-moi ?** »_

 _« Ma souffrance, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ? »_

 _« **Non, te voir souffrir ne m'apporte rien.** »_

 _« **Ta mort non plus, d'ailleurs...** »_

 _« NE TE FOUT PAS DE MOI ! »_

Il a craqué.

Pourtant ce qu'il disait était vrai.

Et, étrangement, voir son regard emplis de peine lui meurtrissait le cœur.

« _Je ne veux plus lutter,_

 _plus continuer,_

 _à les affronter,_

 _Je veux m'abandonner,_

 _tout laisser aller,_

 _avec fer aux pieds,_

 _Laissez moi tomber,_

 _le tueur se tait_. »

Son regard noir se posa sur lui.

Le fit frémir pas sa folie.

Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol.

Son cœur s'affolant.

La cave obscure l'est autant que son âme impure.

Son souffle est apaisé.

Il n'est même pas surpris pas le baiser.

« _Le point d'attache c'est de la merde,_

 _on se fortifie avec l'âge mais on ne vit pas,_

 _on se solidifie pour endurer les souffrances quotidiennes,_

 _voilà tout._

 _On survit,_

 _on se crée une carapace._

 _L'_ _É_ _pée de Damoclès du chagrin braquée sur notre front._

 _Rigole,_

 _personne ne t'entendras éternellement._

 _Meurt,_

 _personne ne te pleurera éternellement._ _»_

 _« Maintenant ? »_

 _«_ _ **Oui... Je t'en supplie...**_ _»_

 _« Merci... »_

 _Deux joues collées._

 _Deux larmes liées._

 _Deux bouches celées._

 _Deux bras enlacés._

 _Deux corps écrasés._

 _Deux souffles hachés._

 _Deux paires d'yeux noyés._

 _Deux cœurs brisés._

 _Un coup._

 _Crevant l'air._

 _Deux vies déchirées._

 _Deux êtres bafoués , violés, envolés._

 _Deux êtres..._

 _Oubliés._

 _. . . . ._

-Pendule : Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous as plus, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ou à m'envoyer des messages en privé, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :3

Et désolée pour les fautes, j'ai pas demandé à ma Bêta une correction pour ça X) ~

Gros bisous sur la tempe gauche, à bientôt :* !

\- Pendule.

Sortit de base le samedi 25 avril 2015,

Réecrit le mardi 14 juin 2016.


End file.
